


Tony Stark's daughter (María Stark Rogers)

by Lucero_Angeles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucero_Angeles/pseuds/Lucero_Angeles
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

—Aleja de mi vista a esa... esa cosa —Gruño Tony, furiosamente, desviando la mirada de la bola de carne que Pepper cargaba en sus brazos.

—Tony ... —comenzó Pepper, por décima vez durante la última hora —te prohíbo que te expreses de esa forma, Sarah no es una cosa, es un bebé —regaño irritado por tener que escucharlo decir esas crueles palabras.

Los labios de Tony formaron una mueca de desdén, al observar a Pepper sonreír cariñosamente hacia la cosa sentada en su regazo, la cual tenía sus enormes ojos azules abiertos y miraba cada rincón de la sala con una curiosidad inocente.

—Verdad que eres hermosa, verdad que si —afirmo Pepper depositando varios besos en las regordetas mejillas de Sarah.

La cosa rio alegremente tomando un mechón de cabello de Pepper entre sus rechonchos deditos.

—María, María, María —Canturreo Pepper estrechando a la bola de carne contra su pecho —María un nombre bonito para una niña preciosa.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Tony tuvo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, María era el nombre de su madre la cual murió en un accidente automovilístico, varios años atrás.

—María —murmuro entre dientes.

—Después de tu madre —hizo notar Pepper.

La pelirroja extendió una mano hacia la mesa de cristal y tomo el biberón cargado de leche.

María comenzó a succionar la tetina del biberón.

—María Sarah Blythe Morgan Stark Potts, verdad que suena bien —hablo en dirección a María quien sostenía su biberón con sus pequeñas manitos.

No, ese nombre no —se negó rotundamente. La sola idea de que la cosa lleva el nombre de su madre le provocaba migraña y náuseas. Ese nombre estaba destinado a los hijos que fuera a procrear con Pepper no a esa cosa, ese experimento que jamás debió existir.

—Tony ya lo hablamos, su nombre será María en honor a tu madre y Sarah en honor a la madre del Capitán Rogers.

—Ese es el problema —señalo Tony  
—ella no lo merece.

Pepper chasqueo la lengua y le dedico una mirada bastante molesta.

—Entonces elije uno Anthony Edward Stark ¡ahora! —Ordeno con voz furiosa.

Tony se estremeció, Pepper estaba profundamente enojada.

—Tu hija tiene siete meses y aun no la has registrado ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

—En realidad, biológicamente soy su madre —respondió con los ojos cerrados —creció dentro de mí —admitió asqueado, al menos esta vez logro aceptarlo en voz alta, eso era un avance ¿no?

—Con la mayor razon Tony, ella es tu hija, es una parte de ti —Pepper le quito el biberón ya vacío, coloco a María contra su hombro y le dio una suave palmaditas en la espalda para que eructe —sé que esto es difícil para ti, comprendo que aún no hayas superado lo que te hicieron dentro de ese laboratorio, pero ella no es culpable, María es inocente y merece todo tu amor.

—¿superar? —Cuestiono Tony incrédulo —superar —repitió en un susurro parpadeando repetidas veces, apretó furiosamente los puños —  
nunca lo voy a superar, no tienes idea del dolor físico y emocional que inflingieron en mí y ella —Tony señalo hacia María —me recuerda a ellos, cada vez que me tomo la molestia de observarla por más de dos segundos los miro a ellos y siento asco —declaro con los ojos inyectados de odio.

—Tony ella no es culpable, es inocente —la bola de carne soltó unas risitas y metió sus deditos dentro de su boca —ella te necesita —Pepper poso su mirada en María —ella es tan hermosa Tony, la bebe más linda que he visto en toda mi vida, es muy dulce. Debes darle tu amor.

—Para eso está Melissa, su salario es más que generoso y según lo percibí le tiene mucho afecto —afirmo Tony enfocando su mirada en el televisor plasma.

—No es lo mismo —Pepper negó con la cabeza —el afecto que le brinda nunca va a compararse con el amor que puedes ofrecerle, tu eres su madre.

—No la quiero, debí abandonarla en un orfanato para no tener que lidiar con su incómoda presencia.

— ¡santo cielo! —Pepper exclamo cansada de esa situación —si sigues con esa actitud lo lamentaras y espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo hagas.

Tony rodo los ojos y puso toda su atención en el noticiero de las 11 de la mañana, la presentadora de una rubia bastante bonita y de enormes pechos informaron su sorprendente hazaña de hace dos días atrás.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de orgullo al verso sí mismo portando su armadura Mark VIII mientras volaba por los cielos luchando contra un grupo de robots alienígenas que decidieron que era buena idea atacar Ontario.

No se percató en que momento Pepper depositó a la cosa encima de sus rodillas.

Tony solo pudo sentir el peso liviano, el sutil olor a vainilla y el calor que desprendía ese pequeño cuerpo.

—No —Tony trato de apartarla no queriendo tener contacto con la cosa.

—Lo harás —Ordeno Pepper, tomo sus manos y las envolvió alrededor de la cintura de María —debo ir a una junta.

<< ¡Maldita sea! >> maldijo Tony para sí mismo.

Pepper tomo su bolso de la mesita de cristal y lo colgó en su hombro.

—Adiós cielo Tony cuidara de ti —Pepper revolvió el cabello rubio de la cosa —volveré pronto —Pepper enfoco sus ojos en Tony —cuídala bien —advirtió señalandolo amenazadoramete con el dedo índice.

—Si no lo hice antes no lo hare ahora —respondió en un bufido.

—De haberlo hecho esta relación habria llegado a su fin, Pepper, depósito un fugaz beso sobre los labios del genio y se marchó.

Algunos minutos después la cosa comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos y soltó suaves gimoteos.

Tony la levanto en el aire, observa esos grandes ojos azules con un atipo anillo limbal dorado alrededor de su iris prueba fehaciente que no era un humano común y corriente.

La niña se encontró con su mirada. Ambos se miraron por primera vez.

Tony experimentó un escalofrió recorrer cada fibra de su ser, creyó viajar tiempo atrás a ese fatídico día donde todo cambio para siempre.

Pudo sentir nuevamente ese crudo e intenso dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos dolieron al creer sentir esas agujas perforando su piel.

Creyó ver a todos esos nefastos hombres y mujeres vestidos con batas blancas. Ellos abriendo su vientre e implantado a la cosa dentro de su cuerpo.

Sintió rabia al recordar las siniestras y burlonas sonrías de los científicos al verlo reducido, amordazado y atado en una camilla.

Morbo es lo que sintio al observar su vientre abultarse con el pasar de los meses.

Asco, odio al sentirla moverse y desde adentro patear sus órganos.

Deseo ahogarse en alcohol por la decepción de no conseguir clavarse una navaja y extraer de su cuerpo al parasito.

Y luego nada solo el aterrador silencio

Tony despertando en la camilla de un hospital con su equipo alrededor de él.

Steve mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y repitiendo una y otra vez que todo era su culpa por no haber actuado rápidamente.

La doctora Helen Cho informando que lamentaba mucho su "condición" pero en vista que su caso era extremadamente delicado y casi llegaba al vencimiento de su embarazo un aborto era innecesario que si lo provocaba existía un 75% de riesgo que muriera y 99% de riesgo que el feto sobreviviera.

Tony encerrándose en su habitación negandose a probar alimentos.

Bruce tratando inútilmente de reconfortarlo afirmando que viera el lado positivo y se sintiera aliviado que el padre del producto era Rogers y no otro sujeto desconocido.

¡Quien carajos quería un hijo del Capitán América!

El fuerte llanto de la cosa lo aparto de sus recuerdos.

El parasito lloraba mostrando sus dos primeros dientes de leche que hizo que pareciera un conejo.

Tony gruño de fustracion.

¿Que hizo para merecer semejante castigo?

— ¡Te odio! —Exclamo —no sabes cuánto desearía que no existas.

María lloro más fuerte como si comprendiera el significado de sus palabras y de alguna manera le doliera el rechazo de su papá, Tony sonrió al creer eso, quería lastimarla, quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que experimentó en su cuerpo.

—Y sabes porque —Tony dejo a María recostada en el sillón tapizado de cuero —porque me recuerdas a ellos y solo quiero ahogarte con una almohada. —Declaro frunciendo su nariz al percibir el empalagoso olor a fresas que desprendía el brillante cabello rubio de María.

Tony deposito varios cojines alrededor de María como un modo de protección para que no se lastimara, odiaría si por culpa del parasito Pepper volviera a enfadarse y lo dejara un mes sin sexo.

Dio media vuelta, con pasos apresurados se dirigio a su laboratorio.

María se quedó llorando por largos minutos, viéndose desprotegida, sola y sin el calor de los brazos maternales que tanto añoraba sentir su pequeño cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer delgada, de cabellos castaños, Melissa quien cuidaba de María desde que era una recién nacida.

Melissa dejo las bolsas de alimentos y corrió hacia la pequeña bebé.

La levanto del sillon, la arrullo tratando de calmar su llanto. Le ofreció la sonaja de colores chillantes ubicada en un rincón del piso alfombrado.

María seso poco a poco su llanto y se concentró en batir la sonaja de un lado a otro.

—Tranquila mi pequeña María—  
dijo Melissa secando sus lágrimas y la estrecho contra su pecho y repartió besos por todo su rostro —ya estoy aquí.

Melissa amaba a esa niña, la conoció cuando tan solo era una bebé de dos meses desde entonces cuido de ella, brindándole todo el amor que su madre se negaba a darle. Ella lo sabía, ese hombre egoísta, egocéntrico y petulante era su madre .

¿Como? no lo sabía pero tenía algo claro, el señor Stark odiaba a su hija.

Melissa lo creía capaz de abandonarla dentro de un bote de basura del Central Park, su único impedimento era la señorita Potts quien apreciaba mucho a María y casi siempre regañaba al Señor Stark por su trato hacia la pequeña.

Fue Pepper quien la entrevisto y le dio el puesto de trabajo, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

María la necesita.

Esa niña tenía algo único y especial que despertaba en Melissa un sentimiento de protección y amor incondicional.

Melissa deposito un beso en su cabeza rubia.

—Tranquila mi amor no volveré a dejarte sola nunca más —le prometió a María.


	2. Chapter 2

Querida Mamá:

Adivina

¿Ya lo hiciste?

¿Sí?

Hoy es Año Nuevo y.... 

Por cierto "Feliz y Prospero Año Nuevo".

Y es mi cumpleaños número cuatro. Ya soy una niña grande, en unos meses ingresare a la escuela.

Como todos los años, Melissa me preparo un pastel de chocolate con nueces (mi favorito) e hizo que soplara cuatro velas multicolores.

¿Sabes que desee?

1\. Que los doctores encontraran la cura para tu extraña enfermedad.

2\. Regresaras por mí.

3\. Fuéramos muy muy felices.

4\. Fuera la niña mas inteligente de toda la galaxia.

Sabes, un día le pregunte a Pepper donde estabas, creí que me abandonaste porque no me querías ¿había hecho algo mal? 

Pero me equivoque, mi segunda mejor amiga, Pepper, me afirmo que sufrías de una extraña enfermedad y por esa razón tuviste que dejarme al cuidado de mi papi Tony pero pronto regresarías por mí porque tú me amaste desde el preciso momento que supiste que crecía dentro de ti. 

Desde entonces, todos los días fantaseo con tu regreso, cuando llegue el momento de conocerte sere la niña más feliz de todo el universo hasta entonces quiero contarte, mediante este diario, todo lo relevante que ocurra en mi vida. 

Por donde comienzo... oh si...

Recibí algunos regalos. Melissa me obsequio una Barbie. Pero no una Barbie común, esta es diferente, ella no es delgada, ni alta, viste unos shorts rojos, una blusa rosa, zapatillas blancas y tiene un bonito cabello castaño, casi idéntico al de mi papi Tony.

Decidí llamarla Robín en honor al héroe y forajido Robín Hood. A Melissa le agrado mucho que la nombrara de esa manera, es el nombre de su abuela.

También recibí una cámara fotográfica rosa, ahora seré toda una fotógrafa profesional ¡estoy muy emocionada!

Fue un obsequio de Pepper que Melissa me entrego.

Lamentablemente ella y mi papi Tony no pudieron quedarse para mis cumpleaños. Ambos viajaron a Toronto, de visita a la casa de los padres de Pepper.

Melissa me regalo un diario de tapa rosa con miles de hojas multicolores ¡me encanta este regalo! Porque al escribir en sus hojas siento que estás conmigo. Sin duda alguna este fue mi segundo regalo favorito.

El primero fue un colgante de portafotos de plata con incrustaciones de diminutas piedras rojas y doradas, que Melissa envió a confeccionar especialmente para mí. Es mi favorito porque cada vez que lo vea pensare en los bonitos ojos color avellana de Melissa mirándome con infinito amor.

Te confieso que quiero mucho a Melissa porque ella me cuida, me canta canciones, me lee cuentos, me lleva a mis clases de piano, natación, dibujo, canto, lectura, ballet y danza; me da muchos besos y abrazos. Y su suéter gris huele a galletas y dulce.

Ella es como mi segunda mamá.

Cuando ella me abraza siento que tú lo haces, se siente muy especial por eso la quiero mucho, mucho, mucho... 

Happy y Pepper también me dan muchos besos y abrazos de oso. Pero es diferente, ellos solo son mis amigos.

A veces cuando me miro al espejo veo unos brillantes ojos azules y un extraño anillo limbal alrededor de ellos; observo mi largo cabello rubio siempre correctamente trenzado por Melissa. Y pienso en ti. Siento que un trozo enorme de ti está conmigo y siempre lo estará. Porque ambas somos iguales.

¿Verdad que si? 

Tú también tienes el mismo color de ojos, cabello y la forma en que sonríes es idéntica a la mía aunque todos afirman que mi sonrisa es igual a la de mi papi Tony. Brillante, capaz de alegrar el día de cualquier persona.

En fin.

Muero por presentarte mi colección de Barbies.

Tengo una colección de Barbies bastante numerosa. Mi mejor amiga y novia de mi papa la señorita Potts (me gusta llamarme de esa manera) me las dio como obsequio cuando cumplí tres años. Se lo compro a un coleccionista.

Mi Barbie más vieja (no tan vieja como el Capitán América) Fue creada en 1959 y es mi favorita.

Su nombre es Kelly, ella tiene un corto cabello dorado con un flequillo que le tapa la frente, sus ojos son blancos, tiene una sombra de ojos azul, sus labios están pintados de rojo cereza y lleva unos aretes en aro que nunca se los quita porque fue un obsequio de graduación de su hermana mayor.

Cuando mi amiga, Pepper, la trajo estaba dentro de una caja rosada y vestía un traje de baño con rayas de cebra, unos lentes de sol, un sombrero negro y unas zapatillas, Kelly llevaba ropa extra que era un vestido negro, una pañoleta rosa, unos guantes negros y un micrófono.

Eventualmente le mude de ropa, reemplazándola por algo más cómodo y menos "exhibicionista".

Agradezco enormemente a Melissa haber comprado ropa de Barbie por internet.

Te contare un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie, el sueño de Kelly no es ser una veterinaria como se lo hace creer a todos, su verdadero sueño es ser cantante y diseñadora de modas. 

A ella le gusta tomar el té junto a mí y a mí me encanta dibujarla en mi cuaderno de dibujo.

Kelly es mi primera mejor amiga y es buena escuchando.

Es la muñeca más inteligente de todo el mundo, cuando no logro resolver algún ejercicio matematico que Melissa anota en mi cuaderno de tareas, Kelly me sopla las respuestas y siempre, siempre son las correctas.

A Kelly le gusta dormir junto a mí, con preferencia en el lado derecho, frente a la ventana que muestra los enormes edificios del Upper East Side.

Al oso Louis no le gusta dormir junto a mí, él es muy gruñón. A Louis le encanta dormir encima de su maleta y casi nunca se quita su abrigo y gorro café ya que él cree que le da un aire de detective encubierto, las pocas veces que se quitó su abrigo fue cuando fuimos de día de campo y lo reemplazo por un short y camiseta café, Louis es amante del color café aunque lo niegue.

El mejor amigo de mi Louis es el oso DouDou quien tiene el cuerpo cubierto con el logotipo de LV. A Louis, en secreto, le gusta dormir cerca de DouDou porque siente seguridad. 

Ambos odian enormemente al oso Teddy.

Louis y DouDou afirmaban que es muy vanidoso ya que su boca está confeccionada de oro puro y su pelaje fabricado con hilos de oro, sus ojos son muy brillantes ya que son de zafiro y diamantes y su collar dorado brilla en la oscuridad, pero eso no es cierto. Teddy es un oso amigable con olor a chocolate que le encanta regalar abrazos.

Teddy, Louis y DouDou son mis osos favoritos ya que papá me los regalo cuando llegue a su vida. Pepper me lo dijo. Por eso son mis favoritos porque mi papi los escogió especialmente para mí.

Hoy Kelly dio un concierto e invito a Robín, ahora son mejores amigas. También invito a todos los osos y demás Barbies.

Al principio, Kelly no quiso salir de su camerino porque tenía pánico escénico. Ella es muy terca. Afirmo que abandonaría su sueño de cantante para trabajar de secretaria en las empresas Stark. Por suerte logre hacerla cambiar de opinión.

La señorita Kelly salió a cantar y toco su guitarra para deleitar a todos los presentes con su fabulosa música y esplendida voz.

Todo fue un éxito.

Las demás Barbies regresaron al castillo rosa y los osos volvieron a su lugar favorito bajo la ventana.

Más tarde el grupo de amigas de Kelly y Robyn decidieron que era hora de tomar el té y galletas.

Kelly me conto que el mesero derramo café encima de tu ropa y su madre la regaño, Kelly estaba muy afligida. Me sentí muy triste, le dije algunas palabras acogedoras, se tranquilizó un poco y entonces... 

Casi lo olvido.

¡Happy si pudo venir!

¡genial!

¿Lo conoces?

Apuesto a que sí. Es el guardaespaldas y chofer de Papá. Él es muy gentil y siempre viene a casa y ambos vemos al menos una película de las princesas de Disney.

Me trajo un perrito bastante pequeño, esponjoso y blanco; con olor a frambuesa y unos brillantes ojos dorados que me recuerdan mucho a los míos.

Él es hermoso. Happy dijo que era un Pomerania. Aún no he elegido un nombre apropiado para Frambuesa pero tengo algo en mente.

Por un momento creí que Pepper olvido mi cumpleaños pero me equivoque.

Ella llamo a casa y me felicito.

Prometió regresar pronto y afirmo que está muy emocionada por conocer a mi perrito. Aunque creo que cambiara de opinión al saber que Frambusa ensucio el sillón de tapiz blanco que compro hace tan solo dos meses atras.

Papá no pudo enviarme sus felicitaciones. 

"Estaba muy ocupado ayudando a cortar los leños al señor Potts"

Palabras de Pepper.

No le creo, cuando ella llamo escuche a mi papá gritar lo emocionado que estaba por esquiar en la nieve.

A veces pienso que mi papá no me quiere ni un poquito. Él siempre me ignora y me evita. A veces lo veo en el almuerzo o cena y el no habla conmigo. Soy invisible ante sus ojos.

No me importa. 

Yo disfruto escucharlo hablar y verlo a distancia como algo lejano, inalcanzable. Como una estrella resplandeciente a miles de kilometros lejos de la tierra.

Creí que trataba de esa manera a todos a su alrededor pero no es así. Mi papá solo se comporta de esa manera tan fría y distante conmigo.

Note que al igual que a mí le agrada mucho Bruce.

Sí.

Brucie con quien siempre conversa de ciencia. Apuesto mí oso de peluche que lo has visto en la televisión. Bruce es un científico muy habilidoso, con 15 doctorados y se transforma en un enorme monstruo verde.

Bruce es el increíble Hulk.

Entonces, talvez papá no habla conmigo porque no soy suficientemente inteligente. Por eso comencé a leer muchos libros porque deseo ser tan inteligente como Bruce y papá. Quizá de esa manera Tony me ame un poquito.

Me pregunto si eres fanática de los Vengadores porque yo si lo soy. Tengo cientos de Funko pops de los Vengadores. Ellos no solo son héroes son personas reales.

Una de mis personas favoritas es Bruce, él es muy cariñoso y siempre, cuando voy de revisión a la Torre de los Vengadores, me regala dulces y revistas científicas 

Natasha, Black Widow, es muy bonita y su cabello rojo siempre llama mucho mi atención, ella suele contarme historias muy espeluznantes sobre sus años en Rusia.

Clint, el arquero, siempre me regala abrazos y me enseñó a disparar flechas de plástico.

Steve, el Capitán América. Tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo ¡no es genial!

Steve se parece mucho a mí, ambos compartimos el gusto por el dibujo.  
Uno de mis grandes sueños es ser una dibujante profesional prueba de eso es mi cuaderno lleno de dibujos.

Un día, Steve me enseño su cuaderno de dibujos y dibuja como todo un artista.

Me dio tanta vergüenza enseñarle los míos aunque él dijo que para mi edad dibujo muy bien.

Me senti tan orgullosa de mi misma.

Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, me gustó mucho hablar contigo. En este momento te imagino recostada junto a mí, escuchando todo lo que tengo que contarte.

Espero verte pronto. Te extraño mami ya quiero que conozcas a todos

Con amor María. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Querida mamá:**

Lamento no haberte escrito en cinco meses. Lo olvide, lo siento, estos meses fueron muy abrumadores para mí.

Melissa ha estado presionándome más de lo normal, tan solo faltan tres meses para ingresar a la escuela. Tengo entrevistas con varios directores de algunas instituciones de prestigio.

Según Melissa, mi futuro depende de lo que respondió en diversas entrevistas.

Ella anhela que me admitan en Avenues, ya que es uno de los mejores colegios privados de Nueva York. A mí me da igual pero ansio verla satisfecha así que pondré todo mi afán.

Dejando eso de lado. Tengo noticias, pero antes, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿aun amas a mi papi Tony?

Porque si ese es el caso, lamento informarte que se comprometió con Pepper.

¿Recuerdas el viaje que te mencione?

Pepper nos confesó a Melissa ya mí que mi papá le pidió matrimonio en una cena romántica frente al paisaje nevado de Toronto. Nos enseñó el anillo de diamantes que papá le dio como prueba de su amor y eterna lealtad. Es un anillo de preciosismo y brilla en la oscuridad.

Yo quiero uno, pero no de compromiso.

Ella está muy contenta. Ama mucho a papá. Y papá la amadora cuando Pepper está en casa mi papá sonríe. Su sonrisa es muy hermosa e ilumina mi corazón.

Me gusta verlo sonreír.

Aun no fijaré la fecha para el día de su matrimonio ansiado, pero estoy seguro que será pronto.

Dejando eso de lado.

Ayer asistió a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yelena, mi tercera mejor amiga (aparte de Kelly y Pepper).

La temática era unicornios y las princesas de Disney; asistieron disfrazada de una princesa. Pepper y Melissa determinaron qué era idóneo que fuera disfrazada de la princesa Aurora "La bella durmiente".

Ambas me compraron un vestido color pastel y zapatillas doradas. Melissa solto mi cabello, me fastidio un poco ya que mi pelo es muy largo y rizado.

Estaba preciosa y yo vi aún más bellísima con la tiara, combinados por diamantes rosas, que feliz fue a recoger a la joyería.

El confieso que lo más "extraordinario" de asistir a diferentes academias es que:

Según Melissa, para destacar mi currículo y así podemos aceptarme en el mejor colegio de Nueva York.

Según yo, es para relacionarrte con diferentes personas y formar amistades.

Yo conseguí maravillosas amigas, como ya te mencioné, Yelena es mi mejor amiga. Obviamente tengo otras amigas, no tan previamente, ellas son Olivia (de un brillante cabello negro azabache) Sophia, Hannah, Isabella y Emily.

Las conocí en mis clases de piano y danza.

Ellas son divertidas, inteligentes, amables y viven a solo unas cuadras lejos de casa. Podría afirmar que Yelena es mi vecina ya que su elegante “mansión” de seis pisos, está ubicada a dos casas de la nuestra.

Dentro de su distinguida mansión, Yelana tiene una habitación - cine con muchos sillones reclinables, una máquina de palomitas y una pantalla de proyección.

Ella siempre envía una invitación para ver algunas películas junto a ella y su selecto grupo de amigas apodadas:

"La hiedra".

Cuando pregunté porque no teníamos un cine hogareño, Pepper declaró que si teníamos pero mi papá envió una remodelación y convertirlo en su "mini laboratorio".

La fiesta de Yelena estuvo fenomenal, asistió a todo su grupo de amigos y amigas; junto a otros niños y niñas (que no conozco).

Jamás vi una fiesta tan colorida, llena de globos blancos, rosas, violetas; con tres amplias mesas:

La primera llena de brownies, bollos, cupcakes, cake pops, magdalenas, tarta de frutilla, galletas, budines, crepes, helado de todos los sabores, etc.

Yo comí mucho Mousse de chocolate y tiramisú.

La segunda mesa contenía un enorme pastel de tres pisos decorado con diseños de arcoíris y unicornios.

La tercera mesa estaba repleta de regalos de todo tamaño y forma.

La abuela de Yelena contrato un mago y un payaso. El mago realizo algunos trucos muy pocos y el payasito Capuchino hiso que jugáramos diferentes juegos didácticos.

Me divertí mucho.

Mi amiga estaba extremadamente feliz ya que su madre, una mujer muy muy joven de un sedoso y largo cabello castaño claro, si podía llegar junto al padre de Yelena.

Ambos viven en Rusia, el padre de Yelena es coronel y piloto aviador de las Fuerzas Aéreas. Es un hombre serio, tiene cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche.

Por eso Yelena vive con sus abuelos maternos. Ella dijo que su madre contrajo matrimonio cuando tan solo era una adolescente de 16 años y su padre un hombre de 50 años.

¿Es eso legal?

Yelena tiene dos medios hermanos, hijos del anterior matrimonio de su padre. El alcalde es doctor y se encuentra en África, el menor es pintor y actualmente reside en París.

Lamentablemente no tenemos que venir ya que están saturados de trabajo.

La madre de Yelena es muy gentil y dulce, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, huele a gardenias y es una mujer preciosísima. Nos tomamos muchas fotografías y bailo con nosotras.

Cuando la vi pensé en ti, apuesto que eres igual a ella.

Divertida, gentil, dulce y cariñosa.

También imagino que eres una mujer elegante y sofisticada como las otras madres, ellas no estaban en la fiesta, fueron a la terraza a tomar el té. Melissa fue con ellas.

Melissa suele comentar que son mujeres bastante superficiales, que organizan reuniones para presumir de los extravagantes viajes que realizan cada año, de sus bolsos de diseñador, vestidos, perfumes, joyas y el generoso salario de sus maridos.

Hace unas semanas atrás, la madre de Ezra, mi compañero de clase de piano, una mujer alta, rubia y engreída me hicieron algunas preguntas sobre ti. Antes que pueda responder Feliz intervino.

Más tarde oí decir a Pepper, que fue "la amiga de una noche" de papá ¿Qué significa eso y porque Pepper lo dijo en tono molesto?

Sospechoso

También dijo que es una periodista de la revista Vanity Fair. Melissa y yo solemos leer dicha revista. Algún día trabajare en Vogue.

Ya verás

Eso fue todo por hoy.

Con amor María.

Besos y abrazos.

 **Posdata** : Algo le cayó mal a mi segunda mejor amiga, Pepper, me pregunto si fue el desayuno ya que paso todo el día vomitando.

Por cierto, ya elegí un nombre, Frambuesa. Porque le compre champú y perfume con olor a frambuesas.

Frambuesa te envía saludos ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Querida mamá:**

Hace unas horas llegamos a la casa de papá.

Es una casa... corrección una mansion excepsional, ubicado en Dunsborough, Australia.

Tiene 24 habitaciones, 25 baños, 14 chimeneas, dos piscinas, cancha de tenis, pista de atletismo, campo de golf de 4 hoyos en su patio trasero, una cascada dentro de un bosquecillo y un enorme jardin lleno de margaritas, tulipanes, lavandas, en fin todas las rosas y flores de todos los colores y formas que puedas imaginar.

La habitacion de Melissa y la mía tiene una vista privilegiada de toda la vegetacion y...

¡Oh casi lo olvido!

Me admitieron en Avenues y hay más, la directora me tomo una prueba y considero idoneo que saltara dos grados, ahora estare en tercer grado.

Sere compañera de Yelena, cuando se lo dije dio brincos de felicidad y lleno mi rostro de besos. Ella es muy buena, la amadoro.

Happy, Pepper, en particular Melissa estan muy contentos y orgullosos.

Y papá, bueno mi papá... él... Pepper afirmo que se siente muy orgulloso, pero no lo demuestra ya que es una persona que no sabe como expresar sus emociones.

Como premio, mi papá permitio que viniera, de vacaciones, a su mansión en Dunsborough.

Mi papá y Pepper no pudieron venir ya que tenian algunos pendientes que solucionar en las Empresas Stark. Pero en unos dias estaran aquí.

Hoy Melissa y yo fuimos de expedisión. Me sumergi dentro del lago de agua cristalina ubicado en medio del bosquecillo.

Te cuento un secreto.

Bajo el agua vi un mundo magico. Observe peces de colores brillantes y formas peculiares; gigantes caballitos de mar, medusas multicolores, plateadas flores flotantes.

Los pecesitos nadaron a mi alrededor y yo di muchas vueltas.

Ansiaba quedarme por mas tiempo pero el brillo de los pecesitos, medusas y flores se apago, dejandome presa de una soledad escalofriante.

Un frio helado recorrio todo mi cuerpo y un profundo miedo reemplazo la calidez que mi corazón sentia en esos instantes.

Senti un dolor desgarrador en mi brazo derecho, cuando baje la mirada observe un liquido naranja fosforecente, tiñendo el agua incoholora.

Mire con terror mi brazo flotando. Sin embargo, mi brazo o ese brazo, era muy singular, estaba cubierto de escamas de diferentes colores, sus uñas eran larguisimas y de un color negro petroleo.

Grite muy muy fuerte. Intente nadar hacia la superficie pero mi cuerpo era arrastrado hacia las profundidades del lago, por unos fuertes y gruesos tentaculos.

Era inutil luchar contra eso. Deje de hacerlo y di media vuelta para ver que era esa "cosa".

Antes de verlo, quede sumergida en una aterradora oscuridad.

Pero eso no impidio que observara sus amarillos ojos y filosos dientes dorados, mirandome amenazadoramente.

Por un momento crei que moriria pero por suerte Melissa llego a mi rescate. 

Arrastro mi cuerpo hacia arriba.

Cuando volvi abrir mis ojos, lo primero que mire fueron los bonitos ojos avellanda de Melissa; observandome con severidad.

Me regaño, me ordeno que jamas volviera a sumergirme dentro del agua, por tanto tiempo.

Quise contarle lo que vi pero rapidamente deseche esa idea. No queria hablar con mi psicologo personal, otra vez.

Frambuesa y yo queriamos quedarnos mas tiempo pero el cielo antes azul y despejado se torno gris y solto un fuerte rugido.

Algunas gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Estoy segura que Thor estaba muy furioso.

Tengo una hipotesis.

Quiza su hermano malvado Loki hizo una travesura y Thor enfurecio.

Alguna vez te hable de Loki.

Me pregunto si oiste hablar de él. Estoy segurisima que si. Estuvo en todos los noticieros y periodicos del mundo.

¿Lo viste?

Es muy guapo, su estilo es de una estrella de Rock de los años 90 y es un Dios.

Lamentablemente nunca lo conoci ya que Loki invadio la tierra antes que llegara a este mundo. Algun dia lo conocere y le pedire que se tome una foto conmigo.

Debo despiderme ¡ahora!

Melissa esta llamandome para que baje a cenar.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Frambuesa te envia saludos, se muere por conocerte al igual que yo.

Hablamos mas tarde.

Con amor María.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Querida mamá:**

Han transcurrido cinco semanas desde la ultima vez que hablamos.

En esas semanas han ocurrido algunos acontecimientos.

Papá y la Señorita Potts llegaron hace una semana.

¿porque tardaron tanto en venir?

Ambos contrajeron matrimonio en París, la ciudad del amor.

Pepper aseguro que fue algo que no esperaba que sucediera. Mi papá se lo propuso en su viaje de negocios, al principio ella se rehuso pero de un instante a otro ya estaban frente a un juez dando sus votos matrimoniales y el resto es historia.

Tampoco esperaba estar embarazada, en su corta luna de miel, tuvo un desmayo, papá se preocupo y la llevo al hospital mas cercano, donde le hicieron unos analisis.

Y ¡boom!

Le dieron la magnifica noticia que tenia un embrion de dos meses y medio horneandose dentro de su estomago.

Estoy muy contenta, tendre un medio hermano o media hermana en 6 meses y medio. 

¡Genial!

Mi papá esta extremadamente feliz, jamas lo vi tan contento.

Ahora, mi papá sonrie todos los días y siempre, siempre deposita un beso encima del vientre de Pepper.

Él afirma que sera un niño, un niño muy amado, fuerte y hermoso. El habla todos los dias con mi medio hermanito.

Mi papá le dice palabras muy afectuosas. Lo quiere muchisimo.

El martes lo escuche tatarear una música para él o ella y decirle que estaba emocionado por ser PADRE POR PRIMERA VEZ.

Yo estoy muy contenta por el nuevo integrante en la familia, siempre quise tener un hermano.

Estoy feliz, contenta, encerio, estoy... a quien engaño.

No estoy bien.

Quiero gritar, siento dolor, rabia y envidia.

Lo odio, odio a mi medio hermano porque aún no ha nacido y ya lo aman.

Porque mi papá habla con él a diario, aun cuando no lo escuche. Él o ella es solo es un embrion.

Me Duele.

Duele que papá me ignore todo el tiempo y... argh es tan injusto.

Injusto que ese embrion tenga una mamá que lo ame y yo no te tenga conmigo.

Estoy segura que tambien me robara el amor de Melissa.

No lo soportare.

Ya vuelve sí, te extraño mucho.

Posdata: lamento que mi caligrafia no sea impecable como en las anteriores cartas.  
Tambien lamento que la hoja este mojada pero no puedo evitar llorar.

No estoy bien.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 **Querida mamá** :

Estoy mucho mejor, por si te interesa.

Melissa hablo conmigo e hizo que reconsiderara mis sentimientos por el embrion.

Creo que tiene un poco de razon, debo amarlo porque sera mi medio hermano menor.

Sera un pequeño, que segun Melissa, va amarme y verme como su modelo a seguir.

Melissa me prometio que siempre me amaria con cada latido de su corazón, sin importar que papá tenga mas hijos. Porque ella es mi segunda mamá y yo la amadoro.

Sin embargo, aun siento un pelin de rencor por el embrion.

En fin, él o ella no es culpable que papá me odie y tu me hayas abandonado.

Ademas, quien necesita el afecto de Tony cuando tengo el amor de Melissa.

Hace unos instantes Melissa, Pepper y yo vimos una pelicula donde la madre del protagonista moria de leucemia.

Llore en la escena que su hijo le daba el ultimo adios.

Cuando lo vi, inmediatamente pense en Melissa.

Juro que me muero si algo malo le ocurre. No lo soportaria,

Seria morir en vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Querida mamá:**

Frambuesa, Melissa y yo salimos de paseo, fuimos a explorar la playa.

Recolecte muchas conchas, caracolas y estrellas de mar con diferentes tamaños y colores.

Puse una estrella encima de mi oreja, con la esperanza de que me susurrara palabras aduladoras.

No funciono.

Melissa me dijo que no siempre crea lo que veo en televisión.

Me di un buen chapuzón en el agua, al igual que Frambuesa. Nos quedamos, varios minutos, tomando el sol a la espera de que una sirena saliera a la orilla y nos saludara.

Al parecer a la sirena no le apetecía tomar el sol.

¡Uf! Sera en otra ocasión.

Frambuesa y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar nuevas conchas marinas. Dejamos a Melissa atrás, ya que ella es demasiado lenta y se agota muy pronto.

Camine varios minutos, apreciando el azul turquesa del mar bajo un cielo celeste rebosante de nubes.

Tome muchas fotografías. Guarde las mejores para que, cuando regreses por mí, te las enseñe.

Detuve mis pasos al observar a un niño sentado en una roca en las orillas de la playa.

Me aproxime a ese niño, con pasos silenciosos, me detuve a unos pocos centímetros de él y pude apreciar el color de sus cabellos, eran de un negro intenso idéntico al carbón.

Una idea cruzo por mi mente, quería espantarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Frambuesa comenzó a ladrar, incontrolablemente.

Suficiente para que ese desconoció volteara su vista hacia nosotros.

¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Jamás en toda mi corta vida observe a una persona con pupilas rasgadas e iris de un brillante azul grisáceo.

Sus ojos me recordaron a los de un felino y el color de su iris me hizo pensar en un cielo azul despejado y al mismo tiempo a un cielo gris y tormentoso.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle su nombre, Melissa me llamo entre suaves gritos y tuve que marcharme.

Espero volver a ver a ese niño de ojos "peculiares"...


	6. Chapter 6

**Querida mamá:**

Mamá volví a verlo.

Recuerdas del niño que te hable. Hace cuatro días atrás, volví a coincidir con él.

Fue el día que Frambuesa y yo salimos de exploración, Melissa y Pepper no pudieron acompañarnos ya que fueron de compras al súper mercado; mi papá se quedó en casa.

Pepper le pidió que cuidara de mí, hasta que regresaran.

Como siempre, Papá ignoro mi presencia, centro toda su atención en un programa de televisión.

Así que me puse mi chaqueta y sombrero de exploradora; tome mi cámara fotográfica y fui de paseo.

Camine mucho tiempo, tomando fotografías de paisajes que me resultaron "interesantes", también fotografié algunos pájaros y algunas serpientes que, al verme pasar, se escondieron entre los arbustos.

Hubiera deseado seguir explorando el lugar, pero supe que era hora de dar media vuelta y regresar a casa, cuando vi una valla que separaba la mansión de mi papá de otra.

Estaba muy lejos de casa, vi mi reloj de las princesas de Disney, tan solo faltaba una hora para que Melissa regresara.

Iba a regañarme si se percataba que salí de casa sin la autorización de mi papá.

Apresure mi paso y camine algunos kilometros.

Enseguida me detuve, al observar la cascada de agua azul, en la que me sumergi, semanas atrás.

No pude evitar tomar algunas fotografías, impresionada por lo que mis ojos veían por segunda vez.

Tome varias fotos en todos los ángulos posibles. Una se cayó al suelo y tuve que agacharme para recogerla.

Y fue cuando lo vi, la imagen del rostro y cuerpo de un niño, con ojos entre gris y azul observando hacia la cámara.

Era él.

Levante la mirada, él niño estaba a medio metro, de distancia, de donde me encontraba.

Frambuesa ladraba incontrolablemente.

En unos segundos, él acorto el espacio que nos separaba, ambos quedamos frente a frente.

Frambuesa corrió despavorido en dirección a casa.

<<Hola>>salude con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja <<mi nombre es María igual que mi abuela>> extendí mi mano.

<<Mi nombre es Stephen Segundo, es el nombre de mi padre>>

Ambos estrechamos las manos.

Stephen es un niño extraño.

El vestía pantalones cortos con tirantes rojos, camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros. Me recordó a la vestimenta que llevan los niños de las películas de época, que Happy suele ver en la televisión plasma de mi papá.

Stephen es simpático, tiene pómulos altos y marcados.

Me conto que su padre es un neurocirujano mundialmente conocido, Stephen Strange.

Yo conozco a su papá, lo vi, por error, en YouTube, daba una conferencia sobre un tema que no entendí y no recuerdo. Sin embargo, si recuerdo su voz profunda y el gran atractivo que comparte con su hijo.

Ambos se parecen demasiado.

¿Puedes creer que Stephen no sabe quién es mi papá?

¡Por todos los cielo!

¿Quién en este mundo mundial no sabe quién es Iron Man?

Pues ese alguien se llama Stephen.

De todas maneras, él es muy agradable. Me afirmo que su papá vino de vacaciones a esta ciudad.

Stephen quiere mucho a su padre, sus ojos brillaron de orgullo cuando hablo de lo inteligente que es su papá; me confeso que su más grande deseo es ser igual a él.

<<Cuando sea mayor quiero ser neurocirujano como mi papá>> sus ojos mostraron emoción <<quiero ser como mi papá, cuando me conozca quiero que este muy orgulloso de mi y...>>

<< ¡Un momento! ¿Tu papá no sabe quién eres?>> lo interrumpí, repentinamente.

Su rostro se ensombreció de genuina tristeza y no quise indagar sobre el tema.

Le pregunte por su madre y no pase por alto la mueca de desprecio que formaron sus finos labios.

<<Ya llegamos>> aviso señalando la casa de papá y desviando el tema.

<<Debo...>>

<<SARAAAAHH>> escuche el furioso grito de mi papá.

<<estoy en grabes problemas>>exprese con temor.

El esbozo una media sonrisa y sus tiernos hoyuelos se marcaron.

<<Adiós >> me despedí y le di un caluroso abrazo, al cual el no correspondió.

Corrí hacia la puerta y me adentre a la sala.

<< ¿Dónde estabas?>> inquirió furiosamente mi papá, fulminando mi rostro con sus tormentosos ojos cafés.

Frambuesa salto a mis brazos, acurrucándose cerca de mi pecho, deposite un beso en su blanca cabeza peluda.

<<Salí a caminar>> desvié la mirada, intimidada por sus penetrantes ojos que parecían ver a través de mi <<lo siento>>murmure entre dientes.

<< ¿A caminar? ¿se puede saber con que autorización?>>

<<lo sien... lo siento>> me disculpe, con los ojos puestos en la baldosa, blanca y lustrosa.

<< ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera ocurrido si caías por un barranco o tropezabas y te golpeabas la cabeza y morías? >>cuestiono mi papá.

<<No>>negué con la cabeza.

<<hubiera organizado una fiesta de celebración ¿sabes? Hubiera sido una bonita manera de deshacerme de ti>>

El dolor que sintió mi corazón no se comparó ni un poquito con el dolor que sentí cuando me caí de mi triciclo rosa.

<<Argh olvídalo>>

Pero no olvidaría las crueles palabras de mi papá.

<<si te ocurre algún accidente, mientras estas a mi cuidado, puedo predecir que Pepper anulara nuestro matrimonio y no permitira que conozca a MI HIJO no nacido ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que se marche? Por tu culpa >>grito furiosamente.

<<solo fue un momento lo siento, enserio lo siento>> levante la mirada encontrándome con sus bonitos ojos cafes.

Mi papá frunció su nariz, en señal de desprecio e inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

<<ya vete si>> ordeno dirigiéndose al sofá y tomando asiento <<tu presencia me da migraña, enserio eres taaaaaan molesta>> gruño cerrando los ojos <<si tuviera opción te enviaría a un internado para no tener que lidiar contigo>> mi papá suspiro cansadamente <<enserio debí abandonarte en un bote de basura del central Park, eres una carga que me impusieron, algo que odio, que desprecio>>

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería llorar, no quería. Pero era tan doloroso para mí que mi papá confesara que me odia.

Por un momento creí que ese odio que sentía emanar de él, solo existia dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Estaba ebrió?

<<Sigues aquí>> mi papá gruño con exasperación <<vete, Shu, Shu, Shu >> me echo con una mano, como hacia cuando Frambuesa quería que frote sus orejas peludas <<y que me entere que le dijiste algo a Pepper>> me amenazo señalándome con el control remoto.

Corrí escaleras arriba, una vez dentro de mi habitación me derrumbe.

Mi papá no me quiere, él no me quiere

¿Por qué, porque mi papá no me ama? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Es porque me parezco a ti y no a él?

Pero herede su sonrisa, todos lo dicen y soy tan inteligente como él.

Me duele mucho, mami. Me lastima no tener el amor de la persona más importante para mí.

Cuando escuche, estacionarse el carro de Pepper, me seque las lágrimas y sorbí mi nariz; me quite mi chaqueta y sombrero de exploradora.

Afortunadamente, Melissa ni Pepper se dieron cuenta. Papá no dijo nada de mi corta salida.

Pero no quería estar cerca de él, así que cuando Pepper y mi papá vieron una película abrazados y acurrucados uno contra el otro.

Con la excusa de que quería dibujar y que esa película era bastante aburrida, me marche rumbo a mi habitación.

Melissa me acompaño.

Comencé a dibujar a pinocho y los siete enanos.

Melissa se recostó encima de mi cama y comenzó a tejer un suéter azul para Frambuesa.

Otra vez, esas horribles ganas de llorar regresaron a mí, sentía una enorme píldora atorada en mi garganta.

<< ¿Me dirás que sucede?>>ordeno Melissa aunque sonó como una súplica.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, quise evitarlo pero no pude le relate todo lo ocurrido a Melissa.

<<Mi papá no me quiere>>dije entre sollozos <<él me dijo que me odia ¿Por qué? >>recosté mi cabeza encima de su regazo, disfrute el toque de las suaves manos de Melissa, acariciando mi cabeza <<nadie me quiere Melissa, mi mamá se fue y temo que nunca regresara por mi, lo siento aquí>> señale mi pecho <<no quiero sentir eso pero lo siento>>

<<Yo si te amo con todo mi corazón>>declaro Melissa, con la voz rota <<yo si te amo>>tomo mi rostro entre sus manos <<y siempre, siempre estaré contigo porque eres mi pequeño sol>>Melissa sonrió aun cuando sus ojos mostraban pena.

Ella me amaba, ella era como mi mamá.

Melissa me amaba, era su pequeño sol.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ese horrible y pesado sentimiento se desvaneciera dentro de mi corazón.

De un momento a otro me senti extremadamente feliz.

Era María Feliz.

<<Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho Melissa. Hasta mas alla del infinito>>declare con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza <<eres como mi segunda mamá>> deposite un beso sobre su mejilla y la abrace muy muy fuerte, disfrutando el olor a naranjos que desprendía su blusa celeste.

Esa noche Melissa me leyó dos capítulos completos de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, es mi libro favorito.

Podría haberlo leído yo misma (por octava vez) pero me gusta cuando Melissa lo hace, su voz es tan dulce y gentil, que hace que me duerme enseguida.

 **Posdata:** aun guardo la esperanza que regreses por mí o llames o envíes una carta.

Con amor María.


End file.
